memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Kate asks for help
(SVU, interrogation room) I don't know what you are talking about I never hit Kate since we've been together Jack says as he looks at Typhuss and Amanda. I saw the bruises and her bloody lip, hitting a woman makes you feel powerful doesn't it says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. Jack looks at him. I didn't hit Kate all right I love her with all my heart Jack says as he looks at Typhuss. You have been arrested for assault nine times, you beat up your last five ex-girlfriends and you were once married and you attacked your wife, two months later she divorced you, I don't think you do says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. Olivia walks in. Typhuss the DA is here Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss gets up from the chair and walks over to Olivia. Ok, what's up? asked Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. His lawyer is here Gregory says as he looks at Typhuss. He didn't ask for one says Typhuss as he looks at the man. Well he did Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss. Well send him in says Typhuss as he looks at Gregory. Adam Samuels walks into the room as Typhuss is shocked by what he's seeing. Samuels looks at him. Ah, the famous Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira, I'm Adam Samuels Jack's lawyer Adam says as he looks at Typhuss and shakes his hand. As Typhuss is surprised by seeing Adam. Mr. Samuels says Typhuss as he looks at Adam. He looks at them. I want my client released Adam says as he looks at Typhuss, Amanda, and Olivia. Typhuss is shocked by this. No says Typhuss as he looks at Adam. Adam smirks. I'm serious you've got no reason to hold him anymore, and if you don't I'll go directly to your superiors at Starfleet Command Adam says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. You aren't a Starfleet officer, Starfleet Command doesn't answer to you and you are just a lawyer and I will release him when we are done talking to him says Typhuss as he looks at Adam. Adam looks at him. I'm sorry but you're done now no more questions for my client Adam says as he looks at him. Adam and Jack leaves the building. That could of gone better Amanda says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Now you know why I hate dealing with lawyers, it wouldn't have gone any better says Typhuss as he looks at Amanda. She looks at him. It comes with the job Amanda says as she looks at him. In Olivia's office Typhuss is explaining the situation to both Danielle and Kate. Jack has been released and I tried to stop it but I couldn't do anything, he's out there right now says Typhuss as he looks at Danielle and Kate. Danielle looks at her sister. You're come aboard the Kingston Captain Tyson will be glad to have you as a guest until this whole thing is sorted out Danielle says as she looks at her sister. Kate looks at her. Thanks sis Kate says as she looks at her. Typhuss looks at Kate. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help says Typhuss as he looks at Kate. She looks at him. Thanks Typhuss Kate says as she looks at him. They leave as Olivia looks at him. I know that look on your face buddy it's as you told her you tried your best Olivia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I tried my best and he's out there walking around free Olivia says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Olivia looks at him. What can we do to keep an eye on him? Olivia asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Like what, put a team on him to watch him says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. She looks at him. A stake out Olivia says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Get on it Olivia says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia.